YouTube Kids Cartoons
YouTube Kids Cartoons are unofficial terms for supposed "kid-friendly" videos created by various YouTube accounts (such as Fun Kids Smile, Simple Funs, Banana Cartoon, Toys in Japan and Big Cartoon) that actively rip off movie and cartoon characters. Along with Toy Channels, they're part of the ongoing controversy known as "Elsagate". The History These videos started in 2014 by an unknown YouTuber, getting the concept of the Spider-Man and Elsa shipping from DisneyCarToys. In 2016, they exploded in popularity. They were rising in popularity as the concept of it is similar to toy channels, by simply putting famous cartoon and animated movie characters such as Hulk, Minions, Joker, Anna, and especially Spider-Man and Elsa in twisted cartoons. Why They All Suck #Although some are innocent, many are disguised to be innocent and many people go down the rabbit hole by straying in violence, sexual situations, fetishes, drugs, alcohol, toilet humor, and dangerous or upsetting activities and situations. #They steal copyrighted characters, such as Mickey Mouse, Woody, Buzz Lightyear and other characters from Toy Story, characters from Despicable Me (especially the Minions), Lightning McQueen, Mater and other characters from Cars, Doraemon'', Noby, Big G and other characters from Doraemon, Elsa'' and other characters from Frozen, Spider-Man, the Joker and other Marvel and DC heroes and villains, Masha and the Bear, Peppa Pig, Paw Patrol, Shrek, Trolls, Tom, Jerry and other characters from “''Tom and Jerry''”, characters from “''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic''”, etc. They even feature characters from The Emoji Movie, Teen Titans Go!, and Norm of the North. #*Sometimes, they may use bootleg versions of the said characters like the so called “Ivy Mouse” who is always jealous of Mickey and Minnie as a couple or is Minnies friend/sister/cousin. They may even feature characters from adult shows such as The Simpsons, Family Guy, South Park ''and ''Rick and Morty ''or video game characters like ''Super Mario, Sonic the Hedgehog, Minecraft and even characters from'' Five Nights at Freddy's''. #On that topic, they also use logos without permission, such as Dubble Bubble, Kinder Chocolate, Play-Doh, Coca-Cola, and Pepsi. #The staff of YouTube hate both the channels and ''the videos. #They are utterly disrespectful to the franchises and source material the characters they feature are from. Gene and someone who looks like Smiler are in a relationship and have two children. The Minions have their own world '''and they get pregnant'. Elsa and Spider-Man are somehow in a relationship as well. For some reason, the Trolls have fidget spinners, despite being too small in the movie, and of course the Paw Patrol characters are now anthropomorphic for some bizarre reason or another. #Most of them are clickbait. The channels can also be clickbait. #*Besides them being clickbait videos, they are usually long because more and more cartoons play after the previous one. #Terrible animation techniques. Here are three examples: #*Awful character designs. For example, there is a video where Spider-Man and Elsa have a child from Paw Patrol. After all, Elsa’s eyes look terrible. The Spider-Man design looks more like Venom, but with red stripes. #*Terrible backgrounds. They look like stock images of cartoon backgrounds. #*Crappy character movements. There is a video where Elsa, along with toddler versions of Spider-Man and Hulk are walking, Elsa trips on a twig, falls into something that looks like dog crap, and LEVITATES!!! #Repetitive and stolen sound effects. The videos also steal sound clips from other movies, shows, games & YouTubers. For example, a channel called SMILE KIDS TV keeps using YOUTUBER SAMTIME’S 'voice. #Although the titles often say they teach something, they actually teach nothing. #Many have bypassed YouTube's filtering system, with some even managing to sneak into the YouTube Kids app or Restricted mode. This could mean children would get easy access to the cartoons. #They are rushed so that there are as many videos that get millions of views. This shows because they get random amounts of views. The views can also be botted. #The "Five Little Monkeys" videos made by “Toys in Japan” use random characters, such as the Minions, PewDiePie, '''Donald Trump, and even ''Adolf Hitler! Yes, Adolf Hitler is a thing in the videos, '''which are the same songs with the same animation. #The titles are in broken English (as most, if not all of them, are from foreign countries), so it seems as they were translated in English from a foreign language, like Chinglish. In addition, some titles even contain '''swear words! They're called "kids' channels", right? '''Speaking of foreign countries, one video from zinzin cartoon has kinder eggs labeled ”kinder meglepetés”, meglepetés is surprise in Hungarian which means zinzin cartoon seems to come from Hungary. #The titles sometimes have bad spelling, such as ”babie” instead of ”baby”. #Obnoxious thumbnails with colored backgrounds that are poorly made. #The animation is made in a few minutes or less, compared to much better animation taking weeks or even months to make. Plus, you can easily make the animation (or even better stuff) at your very own home. #The inappropriate content can sometimes be taken to the next level. In one video, Elsa is forced to be a ''sex slave and to dance in a strip club''. Another video shows Minions ''DRINKING PEE AND EATING POOP! WHY?!'' #Another channel, Hey Kids, '''promotes Nazism and "AI Propaganda". #Even if they are removed, most of them videos are re-uploaded allegedly by their creators under different accounts. In fact, they'll find any way to re-upload them somehow. #The reason for the pregnancy, poop, bug feet and others are possibly because the creators have such disgusting fetishes, especially Coprophilia-related fetishes. For example, YouTube channels WildCanadaKids and Beep Beep TV have crappily animated Spider-Man, Elsa, and Hulk characters stepping in poop and squishing vampire toilets with their BUTTS! #The music loops over and over again. The most common examples are instrumental nursery rhymes, poorly sung "children's" songs, and crappy, off-key kids' music. Many of them are royalty-free songs that get repetitive. Extremely repetitive. #Repetitive, cliché-like, gross, and just plain weird trends are used in many videos, such as farting on a character, a baby version of a character cutting a lady’s bikini off, a baby character crying after being left at an airport, getting giant bleeding lumps on their heads, and even pooping in a bathtub filled with M&M's. Yes, really! #They seem to be telling (or making them think or feel) kids something such as: "This is what your favorite characters like to do in their free time. They didn't include this in the movie/show, but this is what they like doing. Don't you want to be like your favorite characters?" #Strangely enough, the creators of these videos get away with the content. #The content is repetitive, mostly being about "learning colors", "nursery rhymes", and "wrong body parts". #Some are made by bot accounts. #They take up most videos on YouTube. #Lots of usage of characters, video titles, and subjects. Elsa and Spider-Man are the most used characters. #The videos can have MASSIVE psychological effects on children. #Some videos are made with a very low budget due to the limited voice acting, poor animation, overuse of the same sounds and royalty free music. #Some video titles are not easy to understand, because most of the time the titles are in a foreign language, mostly Arabic. This explains the poor English titles. #Before YouTube took down these videos, parents never knew that their kids were watching something that parents don’t approve of. #These really obnoxious videos could be made by these bad YouTubers just to make a quick buck. They could also be made to prank kids with the inappropriate content. #Overused background music. One example is that some videos overplay the infamous "Finger Family" song. Some even use royalty free music, especially the ones by Kevin MacLeod & the green orbs. #They also show up as annoying pop-up ads before watching any normal video on YouTube. Even on ”adult oriented videos”. #*Speaking of pop-ups, they may pop up on the related box on a video that has nothing to do with them. #*Speaking of advertisements, the videos are LOADED with advertisements, earning more money ever due to their “sponsors”. #They even featured the dancing alien from the Dame Tu Cosita challenge. #The comment sections for these can be word salad or the more common gibberish comments (Here is an example of a gibberish comment: heufjdhdfodusksisjwkhdjdgdjdhdnskejsowogqewipwwkxvj. Here is an example of word salad: Good Video, Hope See Soon) #Most of the comments in these videos are just other toy channels commenting strange things like "very cool video!" or "great video! visit my channel!" #Some of the comments in the videos are mindless spam, mostly from bots or from little kids smashing the keyboard keys. #Many of them steal videos. #Depending on the recommended videos, they may lead to fan-made animation parodies of other cartoons. These "parodies" usually have dark and mature-themed humor. #The bots that are making these videos can ACTUALLY hack old/unused accounts! DisneyCarsToysClub hacked the creator of the Leeroy Jenkins meme/video. #One thumbnail included Mickey Mouse LITERALLY RIPPING OFF MINNIE MOUSE’S HAND OFF AND THERE WAS BLOOD ALL OVER. #There was once a Teen Titans Go Funniest Moments video, where the thumbnail consisted of GRAPHIC PORNOGRAPHY OF ROBIN AND STARFIRE IN A KIDS CHANNEL!!! ''We are NOT KIDDING. ''In addition to this, the thumbnail still exists on the video "Les Grandes Gueules s'animent!". Trust me, you do not wanna click on that! #Just like Toy Channels, they are probably created by molesters and pedophiles. #The channels may sometimes deny that they’re creating perverted content. One reason is that they usually disable the comments. #If a kid watches these over and over again, they will become more dumber. This was stated by Trevor807 in the comments section. #In the "5 little (insert random kids movie/cartoon character or youtuber) jumping on the bed" videos, they don't change the lyrics. They just keep it as "5 little monkeys jumping on the bed" for the lyrics. #It is just regular cheap Flash animation and some are even made with Garry's Mod, Grand Theft Auto Games, iClone and simple cheap 3D animation. Also some are just live action. And there was some animated in Roblox. (We're not joking) #Even GoAnimate users are willing to rant on them. Redeeming Qualities #As of 2017, YouTube is age-restricting these videos or taking them down. Not because they care about children, of course, but because large companies don't want to see their ads under these videos. They also began to mass delete channels as well. #Some of these videos are innocent/child-friendly (no inappropriate content). The innocent videos could have a bit of effort put into them. For example, the video may be about Anna and Elsa going to the beach and having a fun time there. (They are still terrible in any way.) ##Other videos include how to draw things are also innocent and child friendly and have a bit effort put into it. But however they are still terrible in any way. ##Speaking of terrible Toys in Motion is actually a good artist cause they make cool fanarts. ##Speaking of Toys in Motion Art for Kids Hub is actually also a good artist of how to draw things. #You can protect your children from these types of cartoons (See “Tips To Protect Your Children”). #Some of these videos have spawned pretty good internet memes. Tips To Protect Your Children By listening to these tips, you can make sure your kids don’t watch these videos. #Make a playlist of videos that you’ll approve for your children. That way, your kids can watch cartoons that don’t have this type of content (Here are a few examples: Scooby-Doo, Rugrats, My Life As A Teenage Robot, Tom and Jerry, Sonic X, Transformers, Pokémon, Woody Woodpecker, the old Thomas and Friends series, Ready Jet Go, LazyTown, and others such as Arthur). Make sure that the cartoons are genuine and are not like the fake ones. A good example would be this one since it is filled with the old Thomas and Friends. ##Or, if your family wanted to watch something they want, buy the DVDs and the iTunes releases of the shows. #Supervise and watch said videos with children to check for inappropriate content. #Report the videos, and if necessary, the channel, if it doesn't have child-friendly content. #Use the filter “Restricted Mode”. Know that it is not 100% accurate, though. #Click the “Not Interested” button if any of these videos show up on a video that is not related to these cartoons. #Don't let your kids go on YouTube alone until they start hating these (Normally at age 10). #If you see your children watching these videos, tell them that they should stop watching these types of knockoff cartoons. #Always analyze the video if it looks suspicious or if it has a weird title. Don't judge these videos by the characters, channel name, description, thumbnail, and/or title. You might be fooled by trusting the content at first-sight. #If your kids like these types of videos, check certain videos to see if any inappropriate content are in them, and save the clean ones in a playlist. #YouTube Kids is ideal, but be careful, as some of these videos can pop up on there. #*For an alternative if you want to get Content, buy the DVDs of the show. #*Another alternative is to let your kids watch appropriate shows on Netflix, Hulu, and Amazon Prime. You can also use the apps for Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, DisneyNOW (which has Disney Channel, XD, and Junior shows), Universal Kids, PBS Kids, CBBC, CBeebies and Nick Jr and other official children's apps since they have safe and appropriate cartoons. #Leave auto-play off. #If you can, get the Safe-Vision app. It will ask for your child's age and it will give a good list of videos for your child to watch. You can even go to Parent Mode to select some good videos that are blocked to be unblocked. #ElsaGate Phenomenon Ever since the people behind the really weird “kids’ videos” knew about their popularity, they have also started resurfacing their content because of #ElsaGate which is basically a subreddit full of people sharing all the info they have on all the explicit "kids' channels." The "Welcome to #ElsaGate" paragraph shown on the right side of the subreddit reads: #ElsaGate refers to a wave of videos being produced by different channels, containing pop culture characters (typically Western) that are shown doing bizarre and usually violent / sexual acts. The reasoning for the existence of these varies. For example - some believe, controversially, that it is a form of communication used by child pornographers; others believe that it is to appeal to children for maximum ad revenue. Others believe that it started as a project for maximum revenue, and has now derailed into bizarre competition. The majority of the live-action videos are made in Russia and the animations in India. Simply YouTube Kids Cartoons are videos on YouTube that are disguised as something innocent that trick kids into watching animated characters do disgusting, sexual, and violent acts, or simply making kids waste their time and get dumb by watching cheap, idiotic, cringy "cartoons". Videos (WARNING: NSFW Content) The Dark Side of YouTube Kids Cartoons|Saberspark's video. The disturbing YouTube videos that are tricking children - BBC Trending|BBC News's report on YouTube Kids Cartoons. CREEPIEST YouTube Kids Cartoons|Vailskibum94's video. Creepy “Kids” Channel is Using my Voice - FUNKY MONDAY|SAMTIME's reaction to a sample of his voice being stolen and used in some YouTube Kids Cartoons. WTF IS THIS CHANNEL? (Ft. H3h3)|PewDiePie's video. FROZEN MEETS SPIDERMAN|Pyrocynical's 1st video Why We Need To Talk About The Insane YouTube Kids Problem… Elsagate|Philip DeFranco's video Post Malone and H3H3 Try to Make Sense of "Elsagate"|H3h3Productions' video File:Finger Family Videos Down the Rabbit Hole|Fredrik Knudsen's video Examples File:5 Little HITLER Jumping On The Bed - RAP - Nursery Rhymes for Children - 3D Animation|Excuse us, but ADOLF HITLER?! File:5 Little SHREK Jumping On The Bed - Nursery Rhymes for Children - 3D Animation Colorful Farm Animals NEW Learn Ferdinand cartoon Animals Name and Sound with For Children|A video that uses characters from the 2017 movie, Ferdinand. Baby Shark Dance Bernard Bear Sing and Dance! Animal Songs Songs for Children Nursery Rhymes|A video that uses Bernard Bear from the CGI show of the same name. File:SUPERHERO BABIES PLAY WITH SAND ❤ Spiderman, Hulk & Frozen Play Doh Cartoons For Kids Category:YouTube